Caught In Between
by lL0tus
Summary: Sasuke wakes up in a totally different world that he doesn't recognize. The human race has been extinct for over 1000 years leaving only demons and animals alive. But could it be all that bad when a sexy fox-demon is your doctor? NaruSasu!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of lL0tus. I, lL0tus am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.

**

* * *

**

**Caught in Between**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

The scent of blood lingered in the air, he could smell it, and taste it. Hesitantly he licked the side of his mouth where it was wet. The warm substance tasted of rusted metal, jogging his senses awake. Just the thought of digesting blood made Sasuke's stomach churn in disgust. He pried his eyes open slowly; they were red and burning from prolonged sleep. He didn't move but instead just stared at the hospital's white ceiling. The walls around him were tall and thick. They were also covered in black and gold writing, presumably done by hand judging from the sharp edges and blotches of ink here and there. Sasuke stared at the language he didn't understand and didn't care to understand at the moment. He couldn't remember how he had gotten into the hospital or how long he had been under the care of _them_. But every night thus far he'd wake up with a smear of blood upon his lips with no explanation given other than '_it's necessary for your recovery'_.

Bullshit.

Sasuke couldn't remember whom he was, save for his name and age. And the more he tried to recall his earlier years the harsher reality seemed to become. Sasuke Uchiha was twenty-two years old and possibly already dead, or rather undead he concluded. He licked his lips sweeping off the remaining blood. He felt disgusted with himself. He'd had to be dead because why else would he need human blood to '_recover'_, assuming that it was human blood.

Sasuke groaned in exhaustion before clenching his fists and pulling against his restraints with no luck. Those damned things. He hated them.

"Nurse…" he called.

He stared at the door watching as shadows walked pass blocking light temporarily every time. After a moment of silence the door finally opened revealing a black skinned woman. The woman stood tall and bore a green gem upon her forehead complimenting her emerald eyes. She was also fully wrapped in gauze from ankles to bust revealing her well-developed body. Besides her abnormal skin, gem embedded forehead, odd choice of clothing and combination of eyes; she sported extremely long nails, assuming they were nails and not daggers.

Sasuke eyed the nurse suspiciously as she approached him with a syringe in hand. He wondered if the so-called nurse even knew how to use the thing.

"So you're awake," the nurse said to Sasuke.

"Couldn't help it."

Sasuke watched as the nurse measured and tested the liquid in the syringe. He frowned as a squirt of liquid released from the tip of the needle falling onto the ground.

"What is in that?"

"Additional nutrients."

Sasuke frowned, "Nutrients? Save me the bullshit."

The nurse chuckled as she injected the strange purple liquid into his flesh. Sasuke bucked off the bed harshly, his back curling beneath him as immense pain surged throughout his body. He screamed in agony. The nurse quickly disposed of the empty syringe and pushed Sasuke back onto the bed with extreme force using her elbows for support. He thrashed about yelling obscenities that would surely send him to hell if such a place truly existed. The nurse tried to soothe him by words, "You need to relax. As much as I do enjoy your screams honey you'll need to get use to this." Sasuke growled at the nurse venomously. How could he get use to _what-the-fuck_ nutrients that sent his body into immediate spasms? The nurse grinned at him as if hearing his thoughts. She released his arms and walked toward the door pulling it open.

"Why are you keeping me here _demon_?"

"Demon?" she turned repeating in amusement, "You are in no position to call me demon _father_."

The grin never left her lips as she closed the door behind her leaving Sasuke gawking.

_Father?_ What had the stupid female meant by that?

* * *

Naruto glared at the golem standing before him. The golem stood short, possibly only four feet, which was average for his specific race. _Flesh Iron or Fleshie for short_.

"How in the hell did you get my order wrong?"

The golem mumbled something along the lines of mixing up supplies but Naruto heard none of it. Instead he fumed angrily and flailed his arms in the air exclaiming, "This is a fucking hospital! Do you know how many patients will be put at risk now that you've mixed up _supplies_?" The golem cowered in shame. Naruto sighed crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes calmly as he took several deep breaths. How was he to treat the mare? She'd been attacked by junkies and injected with several unknown substances. Her bodily fluids were all out of whack. It was only a matter of hours before the female turned into mush, fucking hellhound food!

Naruto abruptly grabbed the box of supplies out of the golem's truck. "Prepare to get the remaining supplies and rush back over here pronto!" The golem nodded profusely before disappearing into his truck and driving off. Naruto kicked the hospital's doors in as he mumbled to himself, "Darn good for nothings fleshies." He quickly made his way toward the supply room where he dropped the box onto his worktable and immediately dove into the medical supplies.

"Not quite the patient one, are you?"

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh. He turned to the doorway. "Sakura, do you know those shit-fucks got our order wrong AGAIN?"

Sakura chuckled. "Well Gaara placed the order, maybe he got it wrong?"

Naruto shook his head in defiance. "Not possible. I went over the list with Gaara before he placed the order."

Sakura shrugged, "Then maybe they really are just shit-fucks."

"Agreed."

Naruto resumed digging through the box looking for something. He groaned in defeat. "Sakura, please tell me we have H-blood for mares."

"Nope, but we do have a possible transfusion," Sakura bargained with a wicked grin spread upon her lips. Naruto frowned at Sakura's proposal knowing that she was up to no good. Putting up her hands in her defense she stated, "Nothing of that sort. A mare is simply in the process of giving birth in ER-4B which means…"

"She'll need a blood withdrawal of at least ten-pints," Naruto finished softly to himself calculating the possibility of saving the mare that was about to become dog food.

Naruto pushed pass Sakura and headed to the ER.

"Your welcome!" exclaimed Sakura. Naruto shot thumbs up into the air before disappearing at the corner.

In haste Naruto speeded to the ER ignoring intercoms paging for him. He could hear the pregnant mare's screams as he cornered the hall of the fourth floor. Reaching the ER he pushed the doors open. He saw the pregnant mare strapped down to the bed as her breathing labored. Her black skin beaded silver sweat, which meant she was in excruciating pain. Several doctors worked on the female trying to bring her back down to control. Naruto scanned the room locking onto several blood bags hanging proudly. Without much thought Naruto rushed over to the bags and grabbed them from their prison. Several doctors eyed Naruto questionably but ignored his actions for they already had their hands full. The blond hurried out of the ER and headed down two floors to where the injured mare rested.

He entered the room with hands full of blood and pressed a large red button for the intercom, "ER-2C in need of emergency backup. I repeat emergency backup."

"Doc? Is everything alright?" came a weak voice behind him.

Naruto released the intercom button and smiled weakly at the frail mare. With a soothing voice he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "Everything is fine Cherlotte. Just rest, we'll be doing a blood transfusion in 5. Okay?" The mare named Cherlotte nodded before closing her eyes again. Bursting through the door was a redhead in the process of rubbing sanitizer on his hands. He looked at the mare and than at Naruto with a questionable gaze.

"What the fuck happened to her?"

Naruto smiled widely, "Didn't know you were on duty today Gaara."

Gaara strolled to the bedside of the mare observing her.

"She was attacked and injected by several unknown substances. I'm guessing she was meant to be dog food but Sakura got there just in the nick of time."

Gaara smirked, "That darned mare. Fend for your own, huh?"

Naruto hooked the blood bags above the bed and leaned down slightly reading the name of the 'donor'. The pregnant mare was a female named Jessica Lovett. Naruto found her surname odd. She must have belonged to the Raven Blood Clan. He only ever had a few patients from that clan for they were always survivors. Most of the Raven's elites were assassins trained to kill anything that opposed their order, at least on their side of the world. Naruto hated the division with a passion. They were ruthless. Breaking away from his thoughts Naruto checked the mare's vitals. He noticed that her skin was slowly turning grey far from the mare's signature black skin, which meant her control was dwindling. Naruto acted quickly wasting no more valuable time.

"Gaara insert this into her vein."

Following orders Gaara carefully inserted the needle into the mare's vein. Within moments the blood transfusion had begun and the mare's skin returned to it's darkest color. After an hour of careful observation the mare had regained consciousness bringing Naruto's worries to ease, or at least most of it. Pulling his gloves off, Naruto disposed of them in the trash followed by Gaara. They exited the room allowing the mare to rest up for a full recovery.

"So I heard from Sakura that our little patient from the ground has made a full recovery."

Naruto pulled his fingers through his golden-orangey hair in frustration moaning, "Ahh, one after the other. Is he still binded?" Gaara nodded giving Naruto the peace he craved.

"But she also found something else…"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow in interest.

"Sakura said he harbored a snake gene."

Naruto smiled widely, "So he's one of us."

Gaara's face darkened, "Not a secondary snake gene. A primary, original, parasitic snake gene."

Naruto paled, "Impossible."

* * *

Sasuke rubbed his swollen wrists pleased to be freed from the '_protective_' bonds. He looked up at the male doctor standing before him who had released him just moments ago. The man was tall and well tanned. He wore a long white lab coat covering his arms and most of his chest but underneath the fabric he was bandaged up pretty tight with possibly gauze just as the female nurse who'd been _taking care_ of him. He identified himself as Doctor Naruto Uzumaki, head of Snake Origins Hospital and if that wasn't a strange name for a hospital Sasuke sure as hell was losing his mind and fairly quickly.

"So you really don't remember anything?" the doctor asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "Listen Doc if I did, I don't think I'd be in this situation right now."

"All you remember is your name and age, how useful." Naruto growled in agitation. Sasuke shot Naruto a sour look, "Well excuse me for having amnesia."

Naruto chuckled earning an additional glare from the raven-haired man.

Sasuke then noticed something fairly out of place for the first time. The doctor had an orange tail that swayed behind him effortlessly and something told Sasuke it wasn't mechanical either. Slowly regaining himself the image of the black skinned nurse flashed through his memory. Who had pitch-black skin and gems embedded within their foreheads? And then it gradually dawned to him. Amnesia…

"What year is this?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow as if asking mentally _are-you-stupid_.

"3020."

Sasuke's eyes lit up like saucers, "You've got to be kidding me."

Naruto shook his head, "I kid you not. What year did you think it was?"

"2010…"

* * *

**Chapter 1 FIN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Caught In Between**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Naruto flicked his pen across the room missing the garbage can by an inch. The pen rolled horizontally on the hard wooden floor hitting the leg of his chair with a _clank_. There was an absence of emotion in his eyes, of course, because he was currently at war with himself. Grinding his teeth in an angry snarl, he pulled his long extended fingers through his blond hair. How was it possible that their one link to understanding their very existence had amnesia? He was never one with patience, which would probably mean he would be a bad doctor but it was quite the contrary. His fortitude when it came to patients was phenomenal. He loved watching his patients revive slowly but surely. It meant that he had done his job correctly and heck yeah, Naruto took pride in his job. However, this case of amnesia seemed too convenient. Frankly, Naruto was not so sure if he bought the whole _'I have amnesia' _thing. Sitting himself upright on his black cushioned chair, he pulled Sasuke's file open and re-read the information recorded.

It conveyed the facts that he had already known. The man's name was Sasuke Uchiha; he was in the physical shape of a healthy, breathing, twenty-five year old with a blood type of AB. However, oddly enough, his reptilia gene was pure without a touch of homo genus. Homo genus was present in all of the Snake Clan indicating that _they_ originated from humans. Therefore, the reason why Sasuke was in the body of a human made no sense whatsoever. He was supposed to be a 50-foot, bloodthirsty, venomous serpent that weighed in over 3,000 pounds, not a measly 6-foot human weighing barely 125 pounds! The doctor was perplexed and he was blunt with it.

"Fucking phony human!" he crumbled up the file's contents and scattered them up in front and away from his desk, red with anger. There is then a silent knock on his door.

"Come in," he strained a controlled voice.

The nurse that cared for the _phony human_ entered, her emerald eyes piercing as ever. Her black skin was the most appealing feature of all, smooth and unscarred. If Naruto were not sterile, he would probably consider her for a mate. But unfortunately for his kind, they could not reproduce with just anyone. In fact, Naruto had no idea who he _could_ impregnate. But of course it wasn't much of an issue being that he had never fallen in love, much less with a woman. He came from a rare breed of reptilias that had key traits of the ancient fox demon. And so far, to his knowledge, only two of his kind existed beyond birth, himself and his brother and even THAT was a complicated story.

"You have anything for me Rin?"

The mare waltzed over to him, her hips rolling in perfect alignment.

"Sakura said to inform you of your duties to the Raven Clan." Ah, the _Raven Clan_, Naruto's reason for having patients everyday and night. And gee, it was the season of the Blood Moon.

Naruto grimaced.

"How could I forget? It isn't like I dread this month nearly every year," the sarcasm in his voice amused the mare. Rin took her attention to the ground where the crumbled papers laid. She brought her gaze to him, her amusement only growing by every passing moment. That darned dream-sucking demon.

"Don't go there," he warned.

Rin chuckled to herself turning around and leaving with a wave of her hand. The door closed behind her.

"Shesh, _nightmares' _are worse than fucking nightmares."

He sank into his chair and buried his face into his hands, frustration leaking around him. Life just could not get any worse. His stomach growled only adding to his frustration because now he needed to _feed_.

* * *

He felt naked under the eyes of the two males encircling him as if he was a piece of meat. Sasuke did not take pleasure in being strapped down to a metal chair and swore that the binds have had to been tweaked with some sort of muscle relaxant with his _fucked up_ luck. It also did not help that the two encircling predators were the creepiest of them all. Their faces were splitting images of the other while differing in minor features. One twin stood taller with light blue hair falling just over his right eye, while the other was a few inches shorter with deep blue hair falling over his left eye. Their gaze was unsettling, they were fucking _carnivorous_, and Sasuke did not like it, not one bit. The taller twin hovered behind him while the shorter one got in between his legs making him even queasier. They observed him from opposite angles their eyes never leaving his own. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. He felt the taller twin's gaze boring a hole into the back of his head causing him to mutter a curse. _Fuck my life_.

"There will be none of that." The taller twin leaned into his shoulder, a few strands of pale blue hair sweeping his shoulder, "Instead tell us why you lied to the Doc about having amnesia." That darned demon sounded so sure of himself that Sasuke even questioned his own memory. However, nothing came, he could not remember anything. The demon between his legs nuzzled into his thigh, "You must understand that we have had decades of practice…interrogations that is." He cringed at the twin's voice, so serious and bloodthirsty and _way _to close to his crotch. He also noticed fangs prodding from the twin's mouth only bringing him to more dismay.

"It would be best to tell the truth," came the forgotten voice behind him. Fisting the metal chair handles, "I am not _lying_." At least he did not think he was. But before he could mutter a syllable, striking pain surged through him. _Darn it_. The fucking demon bit into his thigh! He tried to pull at his restraints but found his muscles useless. _Yeah, they definitely tweaked the fucking binds._ He felt as the fangs unsheathed themselves from his tight muscle. He felt dazed but was sure that he still carried a leveled head or at least that is what he had hoped.

"Anything Ukon?" asked the twin from behind.

Ah, so the perverted demon between his legs was called Ukon. Definitely not a name he would want to cry out in pleasure, no thanks. As if hearing his thoughts Ukon smirked at him, "I wouldn't want you screaming my name either, the feeling's mutual."

_By fucking God, the demon could read thoughts. _Just want he needed, a perverted demon poking around in his mind.

"He has suppressed memories. They would probably take weeks to recover, "said Ukon as he rose from the concrete floor staring at his brother, "It seems to be some sort of a defense mechanism."

The unnamed twin heaved a sigh and walked out from behind Sasuke without failing to send him a defiant stare. Sasuke tensed, he never liked being under the eyes of another: the nurse, the paramedics, and the demon twins. Maybe he would make an exception for the Doc in the sexy scrub-like uniform because that tail was just too good of an excuse. What would it feel like between his fingers? Soft and warm as he had imagined or rough and powerful, either one would work for him he concluded. And _damn_ why was he thinking of furry tails in a situation like this?

"Sakon call the Doc."

God, just when he thought they could not get more creative with their names.

"Paging Naruto Uzumaki to the Grill Room. Urgent."

Sasuke felt his chest constrict as he readied for laughter. The _Grill Room_? This place only kept getting better.

The heavy metal door burst open and Sasuke swore. He never thought light could hurt so much. His eyes watered as he flinched trying to block out the obvious brightness. The door closed with a bang ringing throughout the room and raping his ears. Yeah, he could never get use to this. Isolation was not his forte.

"You find anything?"

Sasuke watched keenly as Ukon explained his _amnesia_.

"He has suppressed memories. We can get it out but it will take probably weeks. So I have a proposition." He did not like the sound of that. Sasuke clenched his hands tightly not sure if he wanted to hear more of this _proposition_. The Doc obviously urged on, damn him.

"We think we should keep him while you are in Raven Origins. You will be gone for a week, which will be enough time for us to…_pull down any barriers_."

Oh fucking hell bells no. He screamed, "Over my dead body! I am not staying STRAPPED down to a _fucking_ metal chair for a week with these freaks prodding my mind." He felt like exploding, especially when the _Doc _chuckled as if he was making a fucking joke. Ukon began again but Naruto put up his hand is defiance.

"You will not conduct interrogations while I am away. There is too much risk involved."

_Oh yeah, he wanted to kiss him. That sexy tailed beast._

"Then…where shall he be kept in your absence?" asked Sakon.

"He'll rest unconscious for the week."

_He took that back. He wanted to punch the motherfucker's teeth out._

Ukon argued, "Naruto as much as I'd like to see this guy put down," he turned his gaze to Sasuke, "he would be much better under the care of a medic. Probably Rin or Sakura? Or even Gaara…he is a _potentia regere_."

_Poten…ia__ what? _

"You're right. Putting him under for a week may actually cause the amnesia to abrupt. I will arrange for him to stay under the care of Gaara with Rin on alert just in case any _predicaments _should arise." Naruto shot him a look of warning only causing a smirk to lace his features. He might as well enjoy torturing the Doc and while he was at it, he made note of the way the foxy tail moved when Naruto spoke _doctor terms_.

* * *

"You are leaving now."

Naruto gritted his teeth at the order. The fiery-red haired man's hologram sat on his desk with legs crossed revealing perfectly toned muscles. The doctor's eyes wondered to the telephone as his fingers flexed. He badly wanted to cut the connection but knew that would do him no good, it was useless because then _they_ would come to collect him. He looked at the hologram in distaste, "I am leaving in the morning. I have loose ends to tie up at S.O.H." The hologram frowned. He obviously was not happy with the doctor's decision. If they could have they their way, well so could he. Naruto reached for the telephone's END button.

"We will be expecting you by midnight. If you are not present at check-in _we will_ come and get you."

The hologram dissipated and Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. He hated Blood Moon, hated it as much as he hated the assassins and Death Dealers from the Raven Clan. His stomach churned sickly. His _feeding _had not gone well and it was only a matter of moments before he caved. He stroked his tail tenderly enjoying the little electric tingles that went up his spine. Oh man, he needed to feed and quick.

_The phony human?_

He almost choked on laughter. Yeah right, the pure blood rushing through Sasuke's veins would probably poison him.

He looked up at the clock and saw that it read in bright, bold red numbers and letters 10:30 PM. He only had an hour-and-a-half before he was due, great. He readied his belongings grabbing files, charm amulets, and a key. The door to his office opened calling for his attention. Gaara made way into the office. He was now dressed out of his hospital gear and into a pair of black tight fitting pants and a ruby red long sleeved shirt left unbuttoned, he was quite a looker. Tattoo symbols run over his chest cavity and abdomen, proof of his identity as a _potentia regere_. Gaara was the strangest of the members; he was rough and worked _outside_ the Snake Council & Authority. He was the only one who dared to step outside of the council. He did not fear being taken down by demons who wanted to overrun the council, instead he welcomed it. Gaara loved bloodbaths. Naruto shivered at the mental image.

"The brat is staying with me?"

Naruto wised up, no wonder.

"Yeah, about that."

"No." Gaara spoke bluntly.

"No? You do not have a choice. I need to go to the Raven's order."

Gaara growled his eyes flashing from sea green to harsh red, "And _I_ have council duties. I can not babysit."

"And that is why Rin will be second in charge," Naruto reasoned.

"Naruto…" Gaara growled in agitation.

"Don't bite off my balls okay? It will only be for a week! A fucking week!"

Gaara muttered, "A fucking wasted week of my _valuable_ life."

Naruto smirked, "Thought you would see it my way."

Naruto looked up at the clock yet again: 10:56 P.M.

_Fuck his life._

* * *

Gaara watched as Naruto got into the sleek black car supplied by the Raven's Order. His eyes met with the blond's for a moment before the door closed breaking their stare. As much as he sometimes felt like pulling the blond's intestines out through his ass he dreaded when the doctor left the hospital because every time _something_ just had to go wrong. He turned his attention the resting raven. He watched at his chest rose and fell in perfect order. Gritting his teeth he muttered, "Fucking brat." He hoped that somewhere deep down the _brat_ heard him.

Suddenly his phone rang in his pocket. Pulling out the small device, he read the holographic ID.

_Kyuubi_

He slid the answer button of the screen and a hologram materialized into the room. The red haired man smirked, "Glad to see you in good health Gaara."

"Same to you."

"Did he leave as yet?"

Gaara gestured out the window, "A few seconds ago. He should be there at check-in."

"Good."

The hologram dissipated. Kyuubi was never one for goodbyes but then again neither was he.

"What the fuck?" came a hoarse voice.

Gaara caught Sasuke's eyes. He fought the growing agitation in his throat and chest. The last thing he needed was an exchange of obscenities.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Well that's all for chapter 2, and I hope you all liked it! Please leave reviews my lovely readers!**


End file.
